Imonoyama Nokoru's CLAMP School Address
by Twilight Zone Twin1
Summary: Nokoru addresses CLAMP School about the attacks in America.


***************  
Imonoyama Nokoru's CLAMP School Address  
9-11-01  
***************  
  
  
"And now, Imonoyama-rijichou of CLAMP School."  
  
Nokoru took a deep silent breath, and stood, walking over to the podium. Suoh stepped aside, but stayed on the platform. Setting down some papers, Nokoru looked up at the audience.  
  
"America...today...has been struck harshly by what they believe to be terrorist attacks," he said, his tone serious as well as his expression. The looks on the student, faculty, and staff member's faces were solemn as he continued. "The World Trade Center's highest towers, also known as the twin towers, collapsed today. Two planes, a 767 and a 757 flew directly into the top parts of the buildings..." he looked down. "...killing all onboard, and killing even more inside the towers."  
  
There came silence as Nokoru paused, trying to collect his thoughts, pushing down his own feelings for the moment to address his school.  
  
"Reports came in soon after that the Pentagon had been hit by yet another plane." Small gasps could be heard among the audience as Nokoru pressed on, "More people were injured and killed in this cowardly attack on the United States. But it didn't end there. A fourth and final plane struck down in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, thought to be headed towards their nation's capitol to strike the White House."  
  
Men, women, and children stared at one another in shock. Unbelieving eyes stared up at their rijichou.  
  
Nokoru continued. "I wish that I could give a logical explanation to the recent happenings...I don't think anyone could give me a sensible answer as to why this even happened. It was an irrational act. People who do these things...terrorists...target large crowds of people in an attempt to provoke the government by destroying property, society, and people's lives.  
  
"I want it to be known...that if any more attacks occur upon our allies, I will personally contact our government and request that we assist the United States, whether it be for medical aid, or for war."  
  
"Imonoyama-sama, is there any danger to CLAMP Campus?"  
  
"We are not a likely target, however, Takamura-sama has doubled the CLAMP Campus security staff and security systems as precautionary methods."  
  
"What about Japan itself?"  
  
"The government is doing all it can to ensure Japan's safety. But for right now, we are concerned with the recent attacks on America, and will listen closely for any new information regarding the terrible occurrences." There came no more questions, and Nokoru began his conclusion.  
  
"The United States has suffered a terrible loss. It is one that will not be forgotten, and one that no one will tolerate. The terrorists, or whoever was involved in this will be punished. My heart goes out to all the children, who no longer have a mother or father...to the people who were held hostage on the planes...to all of the victims, forever separated by those they love...and to all of America...may God shelter you from any more harm, and help you to heal the wounds of these tragic events. God bless you all."  
  
There came applause, and Nokoru bowed politely before walking away, tears in his eyes. Suoh followed directly after him, having felt the speech just as deeply. Nokoru made his way past the crowds of people backstage, past the reporters and their questions.   
  
They reached the back room, where Suoh shut the door behind them. Turning, he saw his rijichou sit on the couch abruptly, wiping away tears of emotion that were building up during his speech. Suoh walked over and sat beside him, enfolding him into a gentle hug. Nokoru rested his head on Suoh's chest.  
  
"I wish I knew why those people did this...though I will never understand..." Nokoru spoke softly, "Even if I'm not American, it hurt me just as deeply to see those people...alone...afraid...without the people they loved..." Nokoru was so grateful at that very moment to be in the arms of the person he most loved.   
  
Suoh was quiet for a minute, and then asked him a sorrowful question.   
  
"How do I protect you from things like that, Nokoru?"  
  
Nokoru couldn't respond for a second, then said, "I don't know...these sort of things don't happen often enough for you to worry about them, Suoh."  
  
"What if America goes to war? What if Japan becomes involved?"  
  
The young blonde went silent.   
  
"I would have to take you out of the country."  
  
"We'll decide on that if it happens," Nokoru replied, "But for now, all we can do now is help America...and pray."  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
My heart goes out to all those effected by these tragic events...may God help you through these troubled times, and I pray that we all be strong and hold together as one.  
  
God bless America.  
  
--**TZT1**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
